


Tie Me Up

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cause bright blue velvet would look fucking AMAZING against John's skin, Consenual tying up, Kinbaku, M/M, Prompt fic for Kriskenshin, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic for Kriskenshin, prompt was blindfold.  My brain went....to Shibari/Kinbaku and John tied up, restrained and at Sherlock's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. For proper mental images, I suggest googling either of the two terms in the summary with safe mode turned off.

"Why am I not surprised you wanted to try Kinbaku?"John stifled a groan as Sherlock yanked back on his arms before binding them with velvet rope. Sherlock merely chuckled and lifted the gag next, slipping it between his lips before securing it at the base of his skull. John shuddered as Sherlock lifted the final piece of black silk, displaying it before securing it around his eyes, cutting his vision off completely. He was tied up and helpless. He'd never been more turned on. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
